Forever Young: A Golden Age Novella
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: The Pevensies ruled over Narnia for fifteen glorious years. Take a glimpse into the age of peace, happiness and the strongest, purest love to ever grace the pages of the old history books. PeterxArabella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovelies! How are you?**

**I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. Life has been pretty crazy. But I'm back now, so hooray!**

**I know this isn't what you've been waiting for, but in the last few chapters of For What It's Worth I had a reader suggest I write about the Pevensies Golden Age. I wasn't really sure about it at the time, but in the last month or so I started to become very interested in the idea. That, and I hadn't written anything for Arabella in, goodness, I don't know how long, and I missed her dearly. So I sat down to write and this is what I ended up with. Since it's a novella it won't be very long - I'm guessing about five chapters - and will jump around through the fifteen years these kids reigned over Narnia. **

**The first event we're going to look into is Peter and Arabella's wedding. I decided to split it into two parts, so without further ado, here's part one.**

**Thanks to Anna for pre-reading. **

**Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S Lewis and Walt Disney. Arabella and her story belong to me.**

* * *

I leaned against the balustrade with a contented sigh, closing my eyes against the sharp light of the rising sun. I couldn't remember a time when I had felt so completely at peace, free of worry and fear. Narnia was without a doubt in the best and most capable of hands.

It had been almost ten months since the coronation of our kings and queens at Cair Paravel and life had never been so wonderful. I fully believed that our world was never right unless a Son of Adam graced the throne. The Pevensies ruled with wisdom beyond their years and a love for their kingdom that never went unnoticed.

The chilly morning breeze twisted through my hair, bringing with it the sweet smell of flower petals and I knew the dryads were waking. If you listened carefully you could hear the high, lulling tones of their morning song which coaxed the birds from their slumber to join them.

"Up already?" came a low voice from behind me and I smiled as warmth spread through my stomach.

"It felt wrong to stay in my dreams when there was such a lovely sunrise just begging to be watched," I replied, leaning back against Peter's body as he moved to stand behind me. His strong arms wrapped around my stomach and I felt his lips press against my hair in a soft kiss. "What about you?" I asked. "How come you're up so early?"

He hummed into my ear and my eyes fluttered closed. "I could feel you," he said simply, by way of explanation. "Ed and I are going hunting today so I had to get up early, but as soon as I was awake I knew you were wandering about the castle, so I thought I'd come and find you."

"And here I am," I sighed.

I felt his easy joy through the bond. "Here you are."

It was amazing how close and connected we had become since meeting in the forest that day in the snow. We had been rushed through our initial acquaintance, the White Witch more important than getting to know each other at the time. Nonetheless, we had managed to work out how our bond moved between us, the way it tethered our souls together. Thankfully, in the months following the coronation we were able to really take it in and begin to understand what this meant for us.

And now? Now I knew him as well as I knew myself.

We were so comfortable in our love for each other that we had recently decided that we were ready to take the first steps into the rest of our lives together. It had been announced two weeks ago but Narnia continued to rejoice in the fact that in two months time, High King Peter and Arabella, daughter of Aslan, would be wed.

The two of us stood in silence for a long moment, watching the sun rise over the water, lighting the path of the Great River of Narnia as it flowed into the Eastern Ocean. I would never get used to such an ethereal sight.

A gentle tapping interrupted us and we turned to see a young faun standing in the entrance to the balcony, the sheer white curtains brushing against her legs. The sun caught in her springy brown curls as they dangled in front of her eyes. "Good morning, Majesty, Miss Arabella." She gave a delicate bow and smiled at us. I was not yet part of the royal family and encouraged people to call me by my name, even after I was married.

I was Narnian, after all. We were equals.

"Good morning, Evari," Peter replied in a welcoming tone. Some of the younger creatures were easily intimidated by High King Peter and after it had been pointed out to him, he constantly made sure all who came to see him remained calm and relaxed. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

Evari shook her head and took a few steps out onto the balcony, the call of the sun too strong to resist. Her hooves clicked over the stones. "No, Majesty. King Edmund sent me to inform you that he is ready to leave, but if you wish for some extra time with your fiancée he'd be more than happy to wait."

I tried very hard not to laugh in the jittery faun's presence. Edmund had been teasing us for months now and it had only become worse after we announced our impending nuptials. It was hard to miss the innuendo that thrived among his words.

Peter let out a sigh to mask the chuckle I knew was brewing inside him. I could feel his amusement through the bond; he was trying very hard to keep a straight, pleasant face. "Thank you, Evari, but that won't be necessary. I'll gather my things and meet him at the stables in a few minutes."

Evari nodded with a smile, wished us a pleasant morning and trotted back into the castle, her hair bouncing like springs.

When we were alone again I turned in Peter's arms and gazed up at his face. His startlingly blue eyes met mine and he smiled. He already looked so much older from that day in the snow. Everything about him was stronger; his face, his body, his mind. He had a leader's heart. "Do you ever think we'll hear the end of your brother's jokes?" I asked, tilting my head as he trailed his fingers across my cheek.

His eyebrows pulled together in thought. "I doubt it," he said and I laughed. "I should probably go before he sends the cavalry to drag me from the castle."

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" I teased.

"Not at all," he replied. I could feel his playfulness through the bond, the wriggling desire to make me smile and laugh. "Do you have any plans for today?"

I shrugged. "Nothing too huge. Susan has an audience with the public in a few hours, so I'm sure I'll be there to help. I think I have a meeting with the seamstress today, too; we haven't made a whole lot of progress yet." I was hoping to design my own wedding dress. One thing I wanted was to have it be a perfect blend of Peter's world and mine. Unfortunately, I didn't know a lot about where the Pevensies came from, so I would have to seek some advice and knowledge from his sisters.

Peter felt my curiosity and slight nerves like they were his own and cupped my face in his hands. "Will you be alright?" he asked, nuzzling his nose against mine.

I smiled and wrapped my fingers around his wrists. "Of course. It's nothing I can't handle. You go and have fun with Ed and I'll see you when you get back."

His eyes sparkled and he leaned down to kiss me. His lips were soft and I sighed into his mouth when he pulled me closer, my lips parting under his as our passion began to grow. He pulled away before I did but not before stealing a few more tender kisses that sent tiny shockwaves through my nervous system.

"Two months," he whispered against my lips. "Two months and we will be man and wife. Surely we can make it that long without losing ourselves."

I let out a soft laugh. "It will test us, I'm sure."

He frowned and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin atop my head as I listened to the sound of his heart through the thin material of his shirt. "I love you," he whispered.

I kissed his chest and felt his pulse thrumming beneath my lips. "I love you, too."

x-X-x

"We have acquired only the finest materials for your dress, miss. Whatever you wish to use shall be at your disposal."

I smiled gratefully at the head seamstress before gazing at the rows of satins, silks, lace and any other kind of Narnian fabric available. It was all so beautiful. "You are much too good to me, Maggie."

Magdalena waved my comment off with her hand and a wide smile. "Anything for you, my dear. This is a very important dress, after all. Do you have any ideas on how you would like it to look?"

I gazed at the thin gathers of lace and pursed my lips. "I think so," I murmured. "But I might need some extra help. Do you think you could call on Queen Susan for me?"

Maggie was already on her way to the door. "Absolutely. I'll only be a moment." With that, she gave a small curtsy and hurried from the room.

I wandered through the rows of fabric while I waited for them to return, grazing my fingers over the different textures and fits. There was a table in the far corner practically covered in the most precious of Narnian jewels that took my breath away every time I snuck a glance. Narnia was definitely going all out for this wedding.

By the time Maggie returned with a curious Susan in tow I was standing by a table in the middle of the room with several different kinds of fabrics laid out before me.

"What on earth are you up to?" Susan asked with a subtle lift of her eyebrows.

I chuckled and brushed some hair away from my eyes. "I'm trying to design my dress and was hoping you could help me." I pushed my bottom lip out and clasped my hands beneath my chin in the hopes of persuading her assistance.

"I think I'd be a rather horrid sister-in-law if I didn't help you," she said and came to stand beside me, bumping her shoulder against mine with an air of playfulness. She really was very happy here. "Everything looks so delicate," she continued, lifting a sheet of lace up to the sun. The light speared through the gaps in the material and cast an intricate shadowy pattern across her face. "Are you sure it'll hold?"

Maggie laughed. "It has more strength than you give it credit for, Your Majesty."

Susan ducked her head with a sheepish glance in Maggie's direction before she went back to examining my fabric choices. It was a while before she spoke again, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Everything here is gold," she said, turning to look at me with uncertain eyes.

I blinked at her. "Is that not right?" I asked.

She frowned. "I suppose I'm still a bit out of practice with some of your customs. Is it vital to wear this colour?" She held up a sheet of gold satin.

I nodded. "Mostly, yes. Gold is the colour traditionally worn by the bride in Narnian weddings. Is it not like that where you come from?"

Susan shook her head. "No. Where we come from the bride wears white."

"White?" I asked in surprise. What an odd choice. "What is it supposed to represent?"

"Purity, I suppose." She looked down at the fabric in her hands and spoke again. "What does gold represent?"

"The sun," I told her. "For love in its purest form is said to have a beauty and strength that rivals even the most breathtaking of sunrises."

"That's lovely."

I smiled. "It is. Gold also represents wisdom and good health. But not everyone wears just one colour, which is why we add these." I gestured to the pile of jewels and other precious things. "Each colour represents a different thing, so I'll most likely have coloured crystals on my dress or flowers of some sort in my hair."

Susan touched her forehead and let out a heavy breath. "Goodness. We certainly have our work cut out for us, don't we?"

I grinned. "Why do you think I requested your help?"

She reached out and touched my hair. "At least you don't have to worry about wearing red. You have more than enough of that already."

Maggie chuckled and stepped up to the table. "Miss Arabella has been known for her hair ever since she was a baby. Everyone always used to talk about her; Aslan's daughter, the girl with hair as red as rubies."

"You've known her since she was little?" Susan asked.

Maggie reached out and pinched my cheek. "Almost. I met her when she was seven years old and what a precious little thing she was. Mind you she was never around for long, always going off somewhere new with her father. Every time she came back to visit she'd grown a few extra inches." The happy nostalgia was clear in her eyes. "And now look at her; all grown up and about to be married."

I could feel my cheeks burning. "As wonderful as all this reminiscing is, perhaps we could get back to the matter at hand?"

Susan laughed and looked at me in that knowing way of hers. "Getting a little embarrassed, are you?"

Maggie picked up some lace and set it down over a sheet of satin. "That's nothing. If you ever get the chance, ask Aslan to tell you some stories of when she was little. Like the time she sneezed so hard a clump of snow dislodged from a tree and practically buried her."

"I was four years old!" I cried as Susan and Maggie giggled to themselves. "Now enough teasing. We have a dress to make."

Despite my words Maggie continued to regale Susan with tales from my childhood as we shifted fabrics around and tried to decide on which jewels to use. Taking Susan's words to heart, I requested certain fabrics be found in white and brought straight to us. It took a few hours, but soon we had a design that couldn't have been more perfect for such a wedding.

_Two months, Peter. Two months._

* * *

**It's good to be back.**

**So there you go :) Our first look at life after the war. **

**I did a lot of research on what different colours represented so that I could choose the right one for a Narnian wedding, and gold just seemed to fit. They're such a magical race, I'm sure they'd be all about colour.**

**Now, here's where you come in. I have a few ideas on what else I'd like to write for this, but I want to know what it is you want to see. What would you like me to write? Is there a particular event you think would have taken place in those 15 years that you'd like see written down? What do you think Arabella would have gotten up to?**

**For those wondering, the sequel to FWIW _will _be written. I just have a few other stories that need to be written first. Hopefully this will help tide you over until then.**

**I don't have an update schedule for this, but I tend to post weekly. So keep an eye out for a new chapter early next week :)  
**

**In the meantime, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**See you again soon!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for the wedding :)**

**I took a bit of creative license with the ceremony, which was awesome because the lack of information about such things gave me the chance to have some fun. **

**Also, the response to the last chapter was absolutely wonderful. I love that I'm seeing familiar names popping up :) It's very comforting to know that you haven't forgotten this series.**

**Now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S Lewis and Walt Disney. Arabella belongs to me.**

* * *

The soft bristles of the paintbrush trailed over my skin as I stood on the small platform in the middle of the tent. It was the day of my wedding and Maggie was putting the final touches on my bridal paint.

"Why do you have to be painted on?" Lucy asked. After being told of human brides having things called 'flower girls' and 'bridesmaids' in their weddings, I had asked my soon-to-be sisters if they would mind filling those roles for my ceremony. They both looked absolutely stunning in their vibrant gold dresses.

"It's tradition," I told her, trying to keep my balance as Maggie painted small patterns on my feet. "A bride on her wedding day is said to glow from the inside with a joy unlike any other in the world. The gold paint is a stronger, more physical representation of that; the gold will catch the light and give the illusion that my body is shining like the sun."

"A lot of stories tend to come back to the sun," Susan noted.

I nodded, having picked up on the common denominator a long time ago. "That's because nature plays a big part in our lives. The sun represents happiness, and all we ever want in the end is to be peaceful and happy; what better way to show it than through the wonder of the sun?"

"I think that's lovely," Lucy sighed, touching her cheeks with her hands as Maggie rose from her stool and set the paintbrush and small bowl of gold paint aside. "How do you make that paint, Maggie?" she asked.

Maggie examined the gold flowers and vines on my arms before looking to Lucy. "I make it by crushing golden Jewel Flowers and mixing them with water until it turns to a consistency strong, yet delicate enough, to paint with."

"Jewel Flowers?" she gasped.

I laughed when I realized what she was thinking. "Not _actual _jewels, sweet girl. They're called that because they are so vibrant in colour and shimmer like jewels at both night and day."

"I'd love to see them up close."

"Well then, I promise to take you one day."

She beamed at me.

"Well now, my dear," Maggie said after a moment of happy silence. "Everything is finished. You're ready."

As though her words were a cue, the sound of a throat being cleared rang from the other side of the tent flaps. A gentle chuckle followed the sound and it didn't take me long to figure out who was there.

"Yes?" Susan called.

"Are we allowed to come in yet?" Edmund called through. "The bride has a visitor."

Susan looked to me for approval and I nodded, watching as she pulled the nearest sheet of fabric aside to reveal Edmund dressed very finely and looking every bit the King he was. And sitting beside him looking as calm as ever, was Aslan. He had arrived at Cair Paravel a few days ago and was to be the one to marry Peter and me today.

Reuniting with him after twelve long months of separation had been exquisite. I missed traveling with him but we both knew that for the time being my place was here.

Maggie gave an elegant curtsy as they walked further into the tent while I lowered my head in acknowledgement. "Nice of you to visit," I said, glancing up to meet Edmund's eyes.

He grinned. "Someone had to make sure you were keeping out of trouble."

"How highly you must think of me," I deadpanned, enjoying the sound of his untroubled laughter. For once he was allowed to drop his duties as a King and just enjoy the day, for it was certainly one that called for celebration.

"You've done a wonderful job with her dress, Magdalena," Aslan said in his deep, rumbling voice. Everyone fell silent at the sound. His voice was one that commanded attention whether he desired it or not.

Maggie flushed but her eyes were full of pride as she gazed upon my dress. "I didn't work alone. Arabella and Queen Susan were excellent helpers."

"I was just about to compliment you on your dress," Edmund spoke up, stepping forward to help me down from the platform. "It's very unique."

I beamed. My dress had turned out better than I could have hoped for. White satin overlapped with patterned lace and embedded with tiny crystals. It hugged tight where constriction was necessary and flowed loose in others.

I just hoped Peter liked it.

Aslan cleared his throat and rose to his feet before looking at each of us in turn. "Would you mind if I requested a moment alone with my daughter before the ceremony?"

Maggie shook her head and began to usher the king and queens outside. "Of course not, sire. Take all the time you need." She was the first one out the door. Edmund shook his head with a smile and wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders as they followed suit and left the tent.

Aslan made his way over to me, eyes full of affection and pride. "How do you feel, my darling?"

I touched one of my loose hanging curls and smiled at him. "Nervous," I said. "But happy as well, like I'm supposed to be here."

He nodded and sat down before me, smiling when he noticed the coloured flowers the girls had weaved through my hair. "You look beautiful," he said. "I want you know that I'm very proud of you and the woman you've become. Narnia will flourish under your love and care."

My heart swelled and I reached out to run my fingers through his mane. "I hope to do even half of what you have done for this land."

"You will. You and your husband will be a force to be reckoned with." He chuckled and rested his forehead against my stomach. "Your parents would be so very proud of you."

I blinked in surprise and tried to ignore the pain in my soul. "You really think so?" I whispered. While Aslan was my father, he wasn't my biological one. My birth parents had disappeared not long after I was born and while that hadn't bothered me too much when I was younger, now that I was old enough to understand I longed to know them. It felt like a piece of me was missing. Knowing that they weren't here to see me get married was like a knife through my heart.

"I know so." He nuzzled against my dress in an attempt to soothe me. "I'm sorry, child. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know." My voice cracked and I closed my eyes. "I wish they were here."

"They are always with you," he told me, leaning his head back to look into my eyes. "You may not see them, feel them or hear them, but they are always there. I'm sure they are as proud of you as I am."

I sniffed and buried my face in his mane, my arms wound tight around his neck. As hard as it was not to know my birth parents I knew that Aslan was always meant to find me. I was where I was supposed to be and no matter where my parents were they would always live on in my heart and the purest parts of my soul. I would never be alone. "Thank you."

He purred with happiness and gently eased me back until I stood tall and proud before him. "Now, if you're ready, there's a man waiting to marry you out there."

I smiled and wiped the last remnants of my tears from my cheeks. Thank goodness Maggie hadn't painted there. "I'm ready," I said.

"Good," he said and rose to his feet. Together we walked to the tent flaps and pushed them open. Edmund and Maggie were nowhere to be seen, but Susan and Lucy were still there.

Lucy's eyes widened when she noticed my flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked in a panic, rushing over to hug me.

I smiled and smoothed her hair down. "I'm fine, little one. Just a bit emotional." She narrowed her eyes, unconvinced. "I'm fine. I promise," I insisted and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure." I tapped her nose and straightened up again. "Do you have my flowers?" Another apparent necessity for human weddings was a bouquet of flowers for the bride, bridesmaid and flower girl to carry. The flower girl sometimes scattered petals down the aisle, but seeing as hundreds of Narnians had come to watch this wedding that wasn't the best idea. Instead, she would carry a bouquet.

"Oh! Yes, I do!" She ran over to Susan and collected the stunning array of flowers that had been bound together for me to carry and rushed back to where I stood. "Here you go."

I took them and raised them to my nose. They smelled divine. "Thank you very much," I said and looked over her shoulder to where Maggie had rounded the bend in the forest path. I raised my eyebrows and she gave us a thumbs up. Everything was ready.

"Lucy," Aslan spoke up and Lucy looked to him in anticipation. "It's time to go."

She moved to take her place at the start of the wedding procession. She would walk the aisle first and once she rounded the bend Susan would follow. Aslan was to walk with me.

I saw Maggie gesture to someone outside my line of sight before she vanished behind the trees. Father chuckled as the sweet sounds of a guitar floated through the air, carried on the wind by the dryads. That was our cue.

Lucy grinned at me over her shoulder before she began her venture down the aisle, making sure to walk slowly like Susan had shown her. Nonetheless, it was impossible to miss the bounce in her step, the desire to throw caution to the wind and run to where her brothers waited at the altar. Once she rounded the corner Susan began to walk, her steps measured and sure; the perfect counterbalance to her younger sister.

I smiled. "Such wonderful harmony."

Father nodded beside me, watching as Susan rounded the corner. "You are joining a very special family. Now come, it's our turn."

The aisle felt endless. Scores of Narnians lined the path, showering us with smiles and the occasional flower as we passed them. Apart from the music there was not another sound to be heard. But I knew once our union was announced you would have to shout to even hope to be heard.

We rounded the last corner and found ourselves in the small clearing Peter and I had chosen to be married in. Outlined by tall standing trees and full of lush grass and wildflowers; it was the most beautiful of settings.

But none of it mattered when I saw Peter waiting for me in the centre with Edmund beside him. Susan and Lucy stood on the other side of the altar – which was nothing more than a simple arch of white flowers and vines the dryads had coaxed from the ground.

But Peter.

_Oh, Peter._

He, much like his brother, wore beautiful clothes in shades of red and gold, but no matter their vibrancy for they could not hold a candle to the breathtaking ocean crystals that were his eyes. They shattered me only to put me back together again with the love they held and the moment they met mine the bond shimmered and burned in the space between us, writhing with impatience. My stomach twisted and pulled and I didn't miss the way Peter's hands shook at his sides.

"Steady," father warned with a knowing smile.

I blushed and focused on keeping my gait slow and relaxed. I'd get to him soon enough.

It took another dozen or so steps but we eventually reached the arch and my soon-to-be family. Aslan took his place under the dazzling flowers and watched as Peter took my hand, the two of us exhaling in relief at the first touch of our skin.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to me as we turned to face Aslan, the rest of the Narnians moving in a little closer to watch the event.

I smiled down at the grass before raising my eyes back to Aslan who quickly began the ceremony. He welcomed those who joined us and spoke of the sacred union that was to be born on this day. It had been a long time since a king or queen had chosen to marry so we were all aware that this one would be cherished for centuries to come. I listened with rapt attention as he spoke of the prophecy that brought Peter and I together on that fateful day and how our connection helped lead the Pevensies to defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia.

Personally I didn't think I had anything to do with making the kings and queens who they were today, but if they wanted to bestow that honor upon me I would not argue with them. It was flattering that they regarded me in such a light.

I had become so absorbed in the old tale that the announcement that we would now be exchanging vows took me by a great deal of surprise. There were a few quiet chuckles when I asked Aslan to repeat the phrase; Peter's eyes had once again distracted me.

"Pay attention, child," he teased. I blushed hotly and motioned for him to begin again. "Now, repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

I held my hand out for the simple wedding band that Susan quickly dropped onto my palm; a deep silver band with vines that curled up and around the finger. Peter held his left hand out for me to take and with a quick glance at his encouraging eyes I steadied his hand and carefully slipped the ring onto his finger.

"With this ring," I began, keeping his hand in mine. "I thee wed."

"Peter," Aslan encouraged.

Peter, already aware of what he had to do, reached behind him to retrieve the ring from Edmund and took my left hand in his. I watched as he slipped it onto my finger and leaned down the kiss the back of my hand. The feel of his lips on my skin sent tiny shocks up my arm. "With this ring," he whispered, tilting his head up to meet my eyes. "I thee wed."

Aslan's eyes shone with endless pride. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked to Peter and didn't bother to hide his smile. "You may kiss the bride."

Peter took a deep breath and closed the space between us, reaching up to cup my cheeks in his hands. "My wife," he whispered in awe. "I love you."

My eyes closed as our lips touched and the world exploded with the sounds of celebration.

x-X-x

The festivities continued on well into the night, full of fireworks, music and dancing. We stayed for as long as we could, humbly receiving congratulations and many beautiful gifts from those who came to see us. It was still very strange for me to be celebrated and admired like this, but Peter assured me that I would grow used to it.

We decided to head back to Cair Paravel in the last hour of the night. Lucy had long since fallen asleep after spending hours dancing around a fire pit with Mr. Tumnus. Edmund offered to take her back on his horse instead of waking her so that she could ride her own, or for me to shift and carry her. I decided to forgo my own four legs, opting instead to ride with Peter on his beautiful white stallion. The sound of cheers and laughter followed us the entire way back.

Aslan met us at the castle to congratulate us once again and take Lucy to bed so that her siblings could retire to their own rooms.

"How long will you stay?" I asked as we walked down the hall and away from Lucy's room where she now slept peacefully in her bed. Peter had gone to the room we would now share while I took a moment to speak with my father.

His ears twitched in thought as we turned down the hall that led to the High King's quarters. "A few days. I want to make sure you settle okay into your new duties, although I'm sure you'll be just fine."

I smiled. "I don't feel like a queen."

"Yet you are."

I ran my hands over the material of my wedding dress and sighed. "Do you think I'll make a good one?"

He bumped against my side as we walked. "Indeed you will. And remember, you're not alone. Peter will always be there to guide you, and so will I. Whenever you need me."

We came to a stop outside my new sleeping quarters and I listened for any sounds on the other side of the door. Apart from the gentle night breeze and the sound of Peter's even breaths, there was silence.

"I suppose I'd better go in," I whispered, aware of the nerves that began to creep through my body. It was my wedding night, after all. "I'll see you in the morning," I continued, leaning down to kiss him on the muzzle. He purred and nudged his nose against my cheek.

"Sleep well, my dear," he said and without another word began to walk back the way we had come. I didn't know where he was going and I wasn't about to ask. My husband was waiting for me.

_My husband. _My heart fluttered at the phrase and I felt the nerves ease a bit as I opened the door and stepped inside, letting it close quietly behind me. "Peter?" I called in a soft voice, my eyes searching the partial darkness for his familiar silhouette. He hadn't lit any candles, relying instead on the light of the moon to guide us.

"Out here."

I walked toward the open balcony doors and smiled when I spotted him out by the balustrade, gazing out over the ocean and to the full moon glowing in the sky. He turned as the bond registered my presence and I felt his eyes travel over my satin clad body. My skin warmed. "What are you doing over there?" I asked.

He shrugged and walked leisurely toward me. "Just enjoying the peace and quiet. It's been nothing but noise all evening."

I laughed quietly. "It wouldn't be much of a celebration if everyone was silent."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't," he agreed and reached for me when he was close enough to do so. I stepped into his arms and buried my face in his chest. He shuddered and nuzzled into my hair. I could feel his nerves through the bond as well as a hint of excitement. We knew what this night would bring. "How do you feel?"

"Complete," I told him, leaning back to look into his eyes. "I can't quite believe we're married."

He smiled. "I know exactly what you mean. I feel like I'm dreaming, but then I see you here before me and know that it's real because no dream could ever compare to you." He rested his forehead against mine and I felt his fingers twitch against my back. "You are a vision, Arabella."

I blushed and reached up to run my fingers over his cheek. "I love you," I whispered.

He let out a long breath and I felt his body relax a little under my touch. "I love you, too," he echoed, his eyes intent on my face. "Arabella, I…" he trailed off, his voice catching in his throat. His uncertainty rippled through the bond and into my body, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin.

"Yes?" I urged. We didn't really have much left to speak of, having shared quiet words with each other all evening. While we were nervous there was an undercurrent of delighted expectation in the way we constantly gravitated towards each other. Even now I could see it in Peter's eyes, lighting the forget-me-not blue with an endless fire.

His throat moved with a heavy swallow. "Are you sure?" he breathed.

My heart thumped heavily against my rib cage as I slipped out of his arms and took slow, careful steps back toward the bedroom. My eyes never strayed from his face. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I told him. "Your soul calls to me, Peter. I want you."

I held out my hands for him to take and in an instant he was there, urging me into the private sanctuary of our room. "I am yours," he said before his lips covered mine and his fingers reached to undo the back of my dress.

The shadows were the only witness to our passion that night, the soft cries and breathless moans some of the only noises the air could catch as our fingers searched and our bodies became one.

* * *

***happy sigh***

**That really was a lot of fun to write :) I know a lot of you were expecting her dress to be gold, but the more I thought about it the more white just seemed to fit. I added the gold paint in the hopes of balancing it out. I think it works well. While she's compromising to add human traditions she hasn't forgotten who she is and where she comes from.**

**If you want to have a look at her dress or see the paint design I mentioned, feel free to hop on over to the Forever Young photo gallery. There's a link on my blog - and a link to the blog on my profile. Tricky, I know. Once you get to the blog just click the Photo Gallery link in the sidebar.**

**I have to thank you guys for your suggestions on what I should write next. A lot of you suggested I write about Prince Rabadash and all the trouble he causes, and while I'm happy to, it'll take a little while before that's up. Believe it or not I haven't actually read the books and so I won't write that until I have. I want to be happy with the quality and know that I've done it justice. In the meantime, I have a few more cool ideas that I can't wait to share with you. If you think of anything else you might like to see, let me know!**

**Well, I think that's about it. Knowing me I'll remember something I was supposed to add once this is already posted. I do that a lot. **

**As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**

**See you again soon!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again :)**

**This little drabble came about while I was watching Prince Caspian with the commentary on. When the Pevensies arrive back in Narnia and discover the old palace ruins the director mentions the apple trees the kids planted when they were younger that have since grown and basically taken over the ruins. I thought it would be fun to take a closer look at that and see what they got up to while they were busy planting all those saplings.**

**Also, time will start moving along now. There's lots to see ;)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ********The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S Lewis and Walt Disney. Arabella belongs to me.**

* * *

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Edmund asked, shoving the tip of his shovel in the ground and leaning his weight on the handle.

I looked up from my spot on the grass and grinned at him. "Because it's a good idea."

"I don't see why I had to be roped into this torture."

"You mean manual labor?" Susan teased as she walked past him, a small wicker basket in her hands. "Honestly, Ed, do you ever stop complaining?"

"Only when he's asleep," Lucy called from where she knelt in a pile of dirt not too far from me, her hands buried in a rather rustic looking hole. It appeared she had decided to forgo the shovel entirely. "Look at it this way, Ed," she continued. "Once these trees are grown we'll have hundreds of lovely apples to eat."

He grimaced, his eyes glinting with mischief. "I'm not much of an apple man, to be honest."

I laughed. "That's a lie. If I remember correctly, you were more excited than Lucy when we agreed to this."

"Whatever you say, Red," he replied with an untroubled wave of his hand.

I didn't bother to hide the growl that rumbled about in my chest. Red was the most recent nickname he'd come up with for me and by far my least favourite. He realized this and used it against me whenever he could. "If these trees were already grown you'd have an apple shaped bruise on your face by now."

Edmund was still laughing by the time Peter emerged from the castle grounds with a few young tree saplings in his arms. His clothes were smeared and most likely stained with dirt and fresh soil. "Quit harassing my wife," he scolded playfully as he walked past his brother to kneel beside me in the grass. We had been out here all day planting apple trees around the castle per Lucy's request. She wanted to do something special for the land she loved so much, and so after a brief discussion we decided to add new life to the forest in the form of the beautiful apple tree saplings that were one by one nestled into the ground.

"Excuse me," Edmund shot back. "I'm being nothing more than my usual charming self, isn't that right, sis?"

I met his eyes and scrunched my nose. "Of course," I said, my voice sugary sweet. "He's been ever so wonderful."

He flinched as the girls began to giggle. "What do you think it'll be this time, Susan?" Lucy asked, reaching over to grab the sapling that rested in the shade.

Susan shook her head. "I don't know, but nothing will ever top the time she loosened Phillip's girth strap and Edmund fell face first in the mud."

"That wasn't funny," Edmund complained. "It took me ages to get all the mud out of my ears."

It didn't matter that I was quickly approaching my twentieth birthday; if I could find a way to play a practical joke on my younger brother, I would. Phillip still chuckled to himself whenever we passed each other in the fields.

"How many saplings do we have left?" I asked Peter as our younger siblings continued to tease and torment each other.

Peter smiled and eased my hands from the dirt so that he could place the sapling in the hole I had recently finished digging. "These were the last two. I think we've planted a few dozen altogether."

"Lucy will be thrilled," I sighed happily and sat back on my heels, turning to watch as Lucy settled her sapling into the ground, gently stroking the leaves that had already begun to sprout. "Although I doubt she'll be very patient. It will take a while for these trees to grow."

"And she will grow with them," he said. "They will experience the joy of youth and the endless promise of life together."

I whipped my head around to look at him, eyebrows raised. "You sound like my father."

He laughed. "Perhaps I should start growing a mane, then."

I touched my fingers to the light stubble on his jaw. "I think you already have."

I wasn't the only one closing in on the end of my teenage years. Peter was right on my heels, looking more and more like the young man I knew him to be. To us, planting these trees was a way of celebrating those years we were leaving behind.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Peter asked, waving his fingers in front of my face. I blinked hard and my eyes refocused. "There you are."

"Sorry." My cheeks flushed and I smiled sheepishly at him. "I got a bit lost in my thoughts."

"I could tell," he said and I felt a flicker of amusement through the bond. There was always a light floating sensation whenever one of us began to daydream. We'd become rather familiar with it over the years. "Mind if I ask what you were thinking of?"

"You," I answered. "What else?"

His eyes softened and he reached out to brush a lock of hair from my face, his thumb leaving a smear of dirt on my skin. He smiled at it. "You have something on your face."

I glared at him. "Do I? Well, I think you have something…" I reached behind my back and grabbed a handful of soil. Peter noticed a second too late and before he could move away I pounced on him and rubbed the dark soil into his hair. "In your hair!"

"Hey, knock it off, you two!" Susan yelled as we rolled around in the grass, smearing dirt and leftover soil all over each other.

"Give it a rest, Susan," Edmund laughed and I caught a flash of something dark flying through the air from the corner of my eye before the sound of Susan's high pitched squealing reached my ears. Peter and I sat up to investigate, only to find Susan standing there with a huge patch of soil on her dress. Lucy burst into laughter as Susan rushed at her brother, scooping up some soil in her hands as she went. It wasn't long before we were all throwing dirt and soil at each other, squealing and laughing and just enjoying our time out in the fresh air and sunshine. We knew that it'd be a nightmare trying to wash all the mess off later in the evening, but for now, we couldn't care less.

Thank goodness we'd managed to get all the saplings planted beforehand.

* * *

**I feel bad for whoever does their washing..**

**So, there you go. Just a short one this week, but it was still fun. **

**It may take a little longer for me to get the next chapter out. I've got a few pages written but I'm already wanting to go back and redo stuff. I doubt it'll be much later than usual, perhaps a couple of days. But it's a long one, so I hope that makes up for the delay.**

**In the meantime, I'd love to hear your thoughts :) And I'm always on Twitter if you want to say hi.**

**See you again soon!**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohai.**

**First of all, I'm sorry for the wait. Writing this took a lot longer than I expected. I ended up struggling a bit as I didn't have a set time-line or a decent number of specific scenes. I didn't even have an ending! After a while I just let the kids tell the story and stopped trying to force it and wouldn't you know it, as soon as I did the words started to flow ;)**

**This chapter takes place three years after chapter three, so Arabella is around 23 years old.**

**I have to give a quick thank you to Anna and Libby, who kept me sane while I all but pulled my hair out trying to get these characters to cooperate. Libby also kept me from being lazy by pretty much harassing me on twitter to get writing. Libby, this one's for you!**

**I always knew this chapter was going to be a monster, and I wasn't wrong. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ************The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S Lewis and Walt Disney. Arabella belongs to me.**

* * *

The loud clangs of metal on metal rang throughout the training room like great claps of thunder. Edmund stood across from me, sweat beading on his forehead as he struggled to block the forward thrust of my sword. He may not have been able to see it, but he was improving.

"Come on, Ed," I encouraged, dodging his upward lunge and smacking him on the thigh with the flat of my sword. "Pay attention. Watch your stance; a sword fighters feet must always remain on the ground."

He grunted and lunged for me again, his steps shaky and unsure. He was tired.

"Focus, Edmund," I continued, shifting my weight as he came at me with messy swings of his sword. "You're getting reckless."

"And you're not playing fair," he growled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. It was hard to coach him properly when he lost his temper; more often than not his pride took more of a beating than his body. "Complaining will get you nowhere. Your enemies will not listen to your complaints when they best you in a fight. Concentrate. Find my weakness and use it against me."

He paused, watching as I readied my sword and eased myself into the correct stance. If he paid close enough attention he would be able to see that I was slightly weaker on my left side. One good hit and he'd win. "You're hesitating. If this wasn't practice my sword would be at your throat by now."

My taunt seemed to be the fuel he needed to keep going for he rushed me with a guttural cry. My arms ached as I blocked his strikes, following his momentum. He eventually began to force me backwards, taking advantage of my weaker left-side moves. His eyes met mine for the shortest of seconds before he gave a strong flourish of his sword. I watched as my weapon skittered across the floor and hit the far wall.

Edmund aimed his sword at the hollow of my throat, his eyes sparkling. "I win."

I laughed and stepped away from the tip of his sword. "Well done," I praised. "Keep fighting like that and you'll be a master of melee weapons in no time."

"You'll continue to teach me?" he asked as we crossed the room to where my sword lay on the ground.

I picked it up and smiled at him. "If that's what you'd like, then I'd be happy to."

He nodded and took my sword before walking to where the other weapons were stocked. I had been coaching Edmund on his sword skills for the last few weeks while Peter was away, helping a small village in the Lone Islands rebuild after a violent storm tore down most of their homes. I had offered to go with him but he encouraged me to stay at the castle with my siblings. It was hard being so far away from him, but our bond was strong enough that I could still feel the occasional flicker of emotion from him.

The sharp rap of knuckles on the door frame jolted me from my thoughts and I looked up to see Evari standing in the entrance to the spacious room. She had grown so much in the last few years. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Your Majesties?" Her voice was soft and lulling as she gave an elegant curtsy and offered us both a pleasant smile.

"Not at all," Edmund replied. "We were just packing up. What can we do for you?"

"I was hoping to call on Lady Arabella for a moment or two."

I blinked in surprise. She was here for _me? _"Of course. What is it?"

Her lips pulled down a little at the corners as she spoke. "We've received word from our scouts in the mountains that some of Jadis's stragglers have set up camp there. We don't know much but apparently there's been word of a rebel uprising."

Edmund's eyes widened. "How is that possible? There can hardly be enough of those creatures left to start something like that."

Evari shrugged. "It's hard to say. At this point it's just a rumour but we can't afford to take any chances."

I nodded. "I'll leave immediately."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Edmund quickly crossed the room and wrapped his fingers around my wrist. "Are you sure you should be going alone? Let me come with you."

I smiled and gently pried his fingers from my arm. "I can handle this just fine on my own. I'll be back before nightfall." I looked to Evari who watched us with calm eyes. "Ready my weapons, please."

"Of course, Your Majesty," she said and made her way back down the hall.

"Arabella, please," Edmund continued as soon as she was gone. "Something about this doesn't feel right. I shouldn't be letting you go off on your own." I raised my eyebrows and he quickly backtracked. "Not that you can't handle yourself perfectly well in a fight, but still. We don't know how many of them are up in those mountains. They could ambush you and we'd have no idea."

"If something happens I can always get the dryads to send word." I left the room with Edmund right at my heels. "You worry too much, little brother. I've been doing this all my life; I know the drill."

He huffed and quickened his pace. "_Please. _Peter will kill me if something happens to you."

That made me pause. This was one of the first times I'd been called to deal with something like this since before the war. I had different duties now, other people to consider. "Fine," I sighed. "I'll take a few guards with me just in case something goes wrong. Happy now?"

He frowned. "I could be happier, but I suppose that's as lenient as you're willing to be."

I nodded. "It's nothing I haven't done before. I'll be fine."

x-X-x

Smoke was the first scent I caught as I walked a careful path up the mountain. My escorts waited at the bottom of the steep incline; they would serve better down there just in case something happened and word had to be sent back to those who waited at the castle. I knew Edmund wouldn't be happy, but for the moment this was a stealth mission. The less people involved, the better.

I diverted from the main trail as the smoke grew thicker around me, using the trees for coverage just in case they had scouts of their own.

"You couldn't have been a bit more careful lighting that damn thing?"

I paused mid-step, my ears pricking at the sound of a rough, angry voice. I'd found them.

"Don't blame me. If you hadn't thrown those stupid herbs in there we wouldn't be dealing with all this smoke."

"Oh no. This is all on you. With our luck someone's going to find us and then we'll all be dead!"

"Enough. Your arguing is just as much of a beacon as the smoke."

I managed to creep forward a few more feet as the men continued to bicker amongst themselves and it wasn't long before I reached the tree line of a small clearing. There was enough plant life to keep me sufficiently hidden, but I still shifted back to my human form and ducked behind a thick tree trunk. If I was spotted I'd have no choice but to ambush them and while I knew it would happen eventually, I wanted to get a decent look at them first.

There were at least half a dozen gathered around a small fire pit. Majority were dwarves but there was one decent sized Minotaur stoking the fire. No doubt he was there to protect them and keep them from arguing amongst themselves. From the looks of a few glum individuals who were busy nursing their cuts and bruises, such things had definitely been occurring regularly.

I moved back behind the tree and checked the weapons strapped to my belt. Evari had provided me with several throwing knives, a dagger and a broadsword. It was more than I was used to, seeing as I didn't usually fight in this form.

I kept my eyes on the Minotaur as I reached for my throwing knives. If I aimed it right I'd only need one. The weapon was thin with a gold infused glass handle and steel blade. Perfect. Unfortunately the place I had chosen to hide didn't provide me with the angle I needed for a decent throw, so I carefully began to pick my way around the perimeter of the clearing, being careful not to make too much noise.

Just as I found the right spot the Minotaur looked up from the fire and took a deep breath through his nose. "Someone is here," he said, raising his hand to call for silence.

My eyes widened in surprise as my fingers clenched around the knife handle. I had to make my throw otherwise I'd be found out before I was ready. The dwarves were on their feet, taking careful steps as they wielded their daggers and bows. I was not to underestimate them; they were very skilled with their weapons. It was half the reason Jadis was able to make use of them.

I raised the knife into my line of sight and took a deep breath, trying my best to block out everything but my target. _You only have one shot, _I told myself, _so make it count. _I waited until the Minotaur turned his head and just as our eyes met I flung my arm forward and let the knife fly. It struck him between the eyes and I watched as he slumped to the ground, alerting the others that I was here.

Seeing that I had no other choice I unsheathed my sword and stepped out into the clearing. "Looking for me, were you?" I asked. Call it cruel, but if I was going to have to fight and no doubt kill these creatures I was going to make sure I enjoyed myself.

"Look who it is, lads," one of the dwarves laughed. "Lady Arabella. To what do we owe the pleasure, _Your Majesty_."

I smiled at his sarcasm. "Nice to know you've kept your manners in check. I'm actually here to deal with your rather unwanted presence." It was odd having a conversation with the people you were about to kill. But if they weren't fond of attacking anytime soon I was happy to continue on as we were. That way I could at least try to gain some information. "Mind if I ask where you're headed?"

Another spoke up. "It's no concern of yours where we go."

"I'm afraid it is, seeing as you're on my land."

"These lands belong to Jadis!"

"Not anymore. If you hadn't noticed, the White Witch has been dead almost seven years now." I raised my eyebrows and swung my sword in a lazy circle. "Not that they were ever hers."

"Watch your tongue," came a low voice from behind me.

I stiffened, watching from the corner of my eye as another Minotaur stepped into view. Where had he been all this time?

His dark eyes focused on his fallen comrade before he raised them to glare at me. "You killed my brother?"

_Oh dear. _"I'm afraid I can't let you reach your destination. We have no desire to deal with an uprising."

"_She knows!" _a dwarf shrieked. "Kill her!"

The atmosphere quickly changed from awkwardly polite conversation to an arena death match and I only just managed to ready my sword before the Minotaur lunged at me, his heavy sword striking mine with such force it felt like my body was vibrating.

"You will die at my hand," he growled as we stepped back only to clash again a moment later. I was in no mood to trifle with time and quickly slashed my sword across the leather vest he wore, cutting through the material and into his skin. He clutched at his chest in surprise, his eyes widening as I lunged and drove my sword through his stomach, letting both drop to the ground as I shifted and leaped over his fallen body, tackling the nearest dwarf to the ground.

They swarmed me like ants, trying to stab me with their weapons or get a good enough shot to land an arrow. I rolled over in a desperate attempt to shake them off, crushing a few under my weight. _Three down, two to go._

"Grab the dagger!" cried the dwarf nearest me before I caught him between my teeth, cringing a little as his ribs shattered under the strength of my jaws. He let out a low gurgle and went limp, his heavy body striking the ground as I released him from my grip.

I wasn't expecting what came next.

Just as I turned to hunt down the remaining straggler I felt the cold sharpness of a blade cut through my rear flank. I let out a howling scream and scrambled away from the disgusting little creature as he rushed me. My hind legs were starting to go numb as I desperately searched for something to defend myself with. One of the Minotaur's swords caught my eye and I quickly grabbed it between my teeth and held it up just as the dwarf reached me. I squeezed my eyes shut as he rather effectively impaled himself on his comrade's blade.

I waited in silence for a moment before I dropped the blade and shifted. My arms shook as I tried to prop myself up enough to get a decent look at my legs. I wasn't able to shake the dagger free so it was no surprise that I found it still lodged in my left thigh. I cringed. This was going to hurt. Taking a deep breath I reached down and wrapped my fingers around the dark stone handle.

"One, two…" I hesitated for a moment, then gave in. "Three."

The blade slid free with a sharp yank and I screamed as pain lanced up my leg and into the rest of my body. The weapon dropped to the ground and I reached down to clamp my hand over the bleeding wound, but stopped when I got a good look at the injury.

I had expected the puncture to be clean and my blood to be red, but what I saw through my torn pant leg was anything but. The skin surrounding the wound was crusted and black with thin dark lines spreading out over the rest of my leg. I raised my blood-covered hand and gasped. It was not the bright red I was used to seeing; instead it was a sickening burgundy laced with dark purple and endless black.

It didn't take me long to realize what I was dealing with.

"Dryads!" I shrieked as the pain reached my chest. It wouldn't be long before breathing was near impossible. "Help me!"

A collection of flower petals floated down from the trees, taking the shape of three dryad sisters who watched me with worried expressions on their faces. "What has happened to you?" the youngest asked.

I didn't have time to explain. "I need you to send word to King Edmund. Tell him where I am and that I've been stabbed with a dagger coated in Black Shade. I need the Centaurs. Hurry. If he doesn't get here soon, I will die. _Go!_"

They disappeared in an instant, my plea carried with them on the wind.

My heart raced as I slumped to the ground, too weak to hold myself up. I had heard stories of Black Shade, but never did I think I'd be dealing with it. It moved so fast…

Air was hard to come by as I lay there in the grass, my chest rattling with each barely-there breath I managed to take. My skin burned and my head spun and it wasn't long before I could hardly move.

Darkness came swiftly.

x-X-x

Edmund frantically searched the forest as Phillip cantered up the mountain path. He _knew _he should have gone with her, but she was so damn stubborn he knew she never would have relented no matter how much he pleaded. He had been anxiously awaiting her return, unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong, when a trio of dryads appeared before him.

"Lady Arabella is hurt," they told him. "She asked that you call for the Centaurs for her injury involves Black Shade." Edmund had asked them to explain further but they denied him, saying that there was not enough time. "Hurry, Your Majesty. She needs you."

Feeling sick to the core, Edmund obeyed his sister's command and called for the Centaurs before retrieving Phillip from the stables. They had passed Arabella's escorts on the way there, the young guards out of breath and looking like spooked woodland creatures. He sent them on their way, letting them know that he had received word of Arabella's situation and was on his way to assist her.

Thankfully no one else delayed his travels after that.

The higher up the mountain they went, the harder it was to see through the trees. Any hint of Arabella's presence had long since disappeared and Edmund was beginning to panic. She had always been good at hiding her tracks but at this point in time her talent wasn't doing them any favors.

"The tracks stop here," Phillip said, lowering his head to where the large paw prints moved away from the trail and into the forest.

"Do you think she went through there?" Edmund asked, pointing towards the mass of trees before them.

"Most likely," Phillip replied, shifting about in surprise as Edmund dismounted and made for the tree line. "Where are you going?"

Edmund barely looked back. "It will be too difficult to make good time if we both go through. I'll walk ahead and call for you if I find her."

Phillip let out a heavy breath through his nose before lowering his head. "As you wish," he said, his dark eyes following the king as he slipped between the trees and went in search of his sister.

"Arabella!" Edmund cried, moving hastily through the thick forest. "Arabella, are you here?"

Silence was his only reply as he struggled through the shrubbery, stumbling over tree roots and ducking beneath low hanging branches. The further he walked, the more his panic grew. If Arabella was here she would have called out by now; something was very wrong.

He opened his mouth to call for her again when the glare of sunlight on metal shone straight into his eyes. He let out a low grunt and raised his hand to shield his eyes from the brightness that speared through the underbrush. "What in the world…" he murmured, squinting his eyes as he moved toward the object on the ground. Half a dozen steps later and he found himself stumbling into a small clearing absolutely littered with bodies. The rather distracting light came from a glass hilted knife buried deep between the eyes of a Minotaur.

Edmund's heart lurched when he realized it was one of Arabella's throwing knives.

"Arabella?" he called, his dark eyes scanning the clearing for any sign of his sister. She had certainly done her job; two Minotaur's lay in the dirt, surrounded by the bodies of almost half a dozen dwarves. He couldn't quite believe she'd taken on such a formidable group on her own. He turned to search the tree line when a small body dressed in royal attire and covered in blood caught his eye.

Arabella.

"Oh no," he breathed and darted across the clearing to fall to his knees beside her. "Phillip!" he yelled, his eyes never straying from his wounded sibling. She had a few cuts and bruises, but the amount of blood that surrounded her couldn't have come from them. No, it came from the gaping stab wound in her thigh. "Arabella," he said, placing both hands on her face, hoping his touch would help rouse her from unconsciousness. She was alarmingly pale. "Arabella, wake up. Come on, look at me. I need you to open your eyes." But she did not respond. He checked her pulse and sent prayers of thanks to the gods when he felt a faint thrumming against his fingers before calling to Phillip again.

The chestnut thoroughbred broke through the trees and let out a surprised whinny when he caught sight of the queen. "Does she live?" he asked.

Edmund nodded, his jaw tight. "Barely, but yes, she lives. We have to get her back to Cair Paravel before it's too late. Help me."

The two of them worked together to get Arabella safely perched upon Phillip's back. Edmund sat behind her, his arms on either side of her body to keep her in place while they moved. Her body was a dead weight against his chest and he couldn't hold back the churning in his gut as he thought of how much time he'd lost in searching for her. With a sharp nudge of Edmund's feet against his horse's sides, they were off, galloping back down the trail towards the castle.

Edmund held tight to his sister the whole way, his cheek pressed against her hair as he prayed to whoever would listen. _Let her be okay. Please, let us not be too late._

x-X-x

The air was heavy with steam and incense as the female Centaur ghosted her hands over Arabella's still body, eyes focused on her task. Hardly a word had been spoken since Edmund arrived back at the castle. Arabella was immediately taken to one of the infirmary rooms and placed upon the bed there. Despite the Centaur's – whose name was Sunbeam – efforts, the young queen had yet to rouse from her unwilling slumber.

Edmund stood at the foot of the bed with his sisters by his side. Lucy was tucked under his arm while Susan stood with her hands clasped beneath her chin, her usually bright eyes full of fear and sorrow. No matter what the girls felt, they knew their pain couldn't hold a candle to what Edmund was feeling. He was the one to find her and so he blamed himself for her current state.

Sunbeam released a heavy breath and stepped back from the bed, head bowed in what Edmund figured was a silent prayer to the Gods, perhaps to Aslan as well.

Lucy spoke up before the healer could. "Will she be alright?" The panic in her voice was impossible to miss. Lucy adored Arabella and the possibility of losing her had hit the youngest Pevensie girl hard.

Sunbeam looked to Lucy with soothing eyes. "I have done all I can for the moment. The steam is laced with herbs that will help cleanse her body of the poison. Until she wakes, all we can do is continue to clean her wound and make sure she stays hydrated."

Susan's brows pulled tight. "What exactly is this poison everyone keeps talking about?" Her eyes shifted to the dagger on the bedside table, still coated in Arabella's dried blood and some other dark substance.

"It is called Black Shade," Sunbeam began. "A rare flower found only in the High Mountains far, far to the north. Once it has been liquefied it can be used as one of the deadliest poisons in Narnia's history."

"Then why not destroy them all?" Susan asked. "You said they were rare flowers. If you managed to find the last few and kill them, then there would be no threat of this ever happening again."

Sunbeam shook her head. "The flowers are born from dark magic. There must always be balance in this world, Your Majesty. We need the darkness to balance the light, so even if we destroyed the flowers that currently bloomed, more would grow in their place."

"Well, it's fairly obvious that these people managed to find one and melt it down. But what happens now? How are we supposed to know if she'll survive?" Lucy interjected, her voice shaking with rising terror.

"There's no way to know, little Queen. As much as I'd like to tell you otherwise, the final result is up to Arabella." She glanced at the girl on the bed, eyes shifting restlessly behind her closed lids. "When it is first administered, Black Shade paralyzes the victim so that they cannot seek help to counteract its effects. They are put in a sort of trace-like state that they must fight their way out of on their own. I know it sounds horrible, but don't fret. Your sister is strong and is already showing signs of movement. When she wakes we can begin to flush her system of the poison. It will be a long process, but once we get past the first hurdle we can start Arabella on the journey to recovery."

"What can we do?" she asked, tightening her grip around Edmund's waist.

Sunbeam smiled. "Stay with her. Talk to her. Let her know that she's not alone; she will need you for the trials ahead."

Lucy nodded, watching as Sunbeam bowed and headed for the door. She would be back in a half hour to check on Arabella again.

Slowly, carefully, the young royals took their places beside the bed. Lucy sat by Arabella's head, stroking the tangled locks away from her face while Edmund perched himself at her feet, fingers reaching for her limp hand. Her skin was a little cold but her pulse was still there, thrumming against his fingertips like a hummingbirds wings.

Susan spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Someone needs to send word to Peter. She needs him."

"I'll go see the mermaids," Lucy volunteered. "They're faster than the dryads." She rose to her feet and was out of the room in seconds, her light footsteps echoing off the walls.

"Do you think Peter can feel her?" Susan asked, eyes intent on her sister's face. "Her pain, I mean. You don't think the effects of the poison could seep through their bond and harm him, do you?"

Edmund shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know she'd never let anything happen to him. She'd fight it all the way."

x-X-x

Arabella began to contract a fever around midnight.

Edmund had been sitting vigil by her side, skimming one of her favourite books, when he heard her make small sounds of discomfort. In an instant he'd dropped the book and leaned forward to take her hand in his, unable to hold back his gasp when he felt her burning skin. It was like sticking your hand into a roaring fire.

"Sunbeam!" he yelled, frantic and unsure as Arabella's head turned slowly from side to side.

The Centaur poked her head into the room and upon seeing the young queen, quickly crossed the distance to the bed. "She has a fever?"

Edmund nodded and let go of her hand as her temperature continued to rise. "What does this mean?"

Sunbeam touched the back of her hand to Arabella's forehead, a thoughtful hum rolling in the back of her throat. "The paralysis is wearing off. Her body can now start to fight off the effects of the poison."

Edmund let out a heavy sigh of relief, eyes roaming over his sister's face. A light sheen of sweat was beginning to coat her skin. "So, she'll be okay now?"

"It's hard to say. The battle has only just begun. Now that the paralysis is fading her body will try to expel the poison from within in whatever manner it can. She will become quite ill, but if she remains strong, I have every faith that she will recover."

Edmund nodded. He knew she would not give him false hope, just as he would not give it to Susan and Lucy. Arabella had a long fight ahead of her, and he would do whatever he could to see her through. "She's burning up," he murmured, letting his fingers touch the soft skin of her forearm. "Surely this temperature is dangerous?"

Sunbeam shrugged. "Everything about Black Shade is dangerous. The most we can do is keep her cool. I'll go fetch some towels and cold water."

Edmund didn't look away from his sister as Sunbeam left the room. The paralysis was wearing off; this was a good sign. It showed that she was fighting back. It was a small step, but a step nonetheless. "You can do this," he told her, taking her hand and squeezing tightly. "You're going to be okay."

x-X-x

Consciousness came in broken flashes, blurry moments of reality and voices speaking my name.

It was hard to make sense of what was happening around me. My head was aching and my leg showed no signs of ceasing its relentless throbbing. But most of all, my body burned. It felt like I had been dropped into the lava pit of an active volcano and was being burned alive, yet I did not perish. I tried to scratch at my skin but people pulled my hands away before they could make contact. I tried moving away from the pain, but any shift of muscle made my stomach roll. I was trapped within my own inferno.

"Arabella… can you hear me…?"

I knew that voice; heavy and strong, but blurred around the edges as the flames licked at my ears. A distant ringing began inside my head, making it harder to focus, but I'd heard enough. It was Edmund. He'd found me.

But where was I now? Trapped in the depths with Hades, or was he playing a cruel joke and letting me waste away in Limbo?

The flames screeched and danced inside me, and I was gone.

x-X-x

The next time I woke, it was with a persistent ache in my stomach. I grimaced and tried to curl up into a ball to force it away, but the moment I moved my legs I felt like I was going to be sick. I struggled to move, to find something to hold onto before it happened.

"Lucy, grab the bucket!"

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, gently easing me forward so that I was hunched over what I assumed was the bucket, the icy rim pressing against my chin. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they had been sewn shut and crusted over. At this point my sight didn't matter for I was too busy heaving my insides into the bucket.

My throat burned and I felt tears sting the corners of my closed eyes. This was horrible, not unlike any other time I'd been forced to retch. This burned and scratched my throat, stinging with something acidic and dark. My heart raced as I choked and struggled to breathe.

"Sunbeam, what's happening?" Susan yelled, or at least it sounded like yelling to me. Her voice rattled my brain and made everything sound fuzzy for a moment.

A soft, unfamiliar voice answered her. "Her body is beginning to expel the poison. Once she has emptied her stomach we will see about giving her some herbal drinks to give her strength. I've sent one of my sisters to fetch some healing flowers from the Western Lagoon. She should be back before dusk."

The words sank into my head but failed to make much sense as I coughed and retched. Soon enough there was nothing left for my body to expel and I fell back into the soft clouds with a heavy sigh. For a moment my eyes opened and I was greeted by two blurry faces and a dark ceiling. Perhaps it was not Limbo, not if Susan and Lucy were here.

x-X-x

"_Arabella…"_

I flinched and turned my head towards what I assumed was a pillow. It was damp and cold against my cheek. I was tired. I didn't want voices taunting me.

"_Be strong, my love. Be strong."_

My stomach twisted and I let out a pained cry as the fire roared within me. The inferno had yet to ease, still taking pleasure in torturing me with its never ending heat.

"_You can fight this. I have faith in you."_

Who was talking to me?

"Who…" I struggled, my voice scratchy and weak. "Who's… there?"

"Arabella?" Cold hands gripped mine as a different voice echoed inside my head. Edmund. "Arabella, are you awake?"

"_I'm not far, sweetheart. Hang in there."_

"What's h-happening… to me…?"

"You need to rest, Arabella," Edmund persisted.

"_He's right. I know it hurts, but you need to rest if you're going to get better."_

Then it hit me. "Peter…" I croaked.

Edmund's hands clutched mine with alarming strength. "He'll be here soon," he promised. "We got word this morning. He's on his way."

The Bond struggled within me, reaching out for someone who apparently was not there. My eyes opened and I saw Edmund's face, warped and shifting with the tears in my eyes, but it was there. "Ed," I managed.

He smiled. "I'm here. You're doing so well, Arabella."

The fire seemed to have had enough of my talking for it roared and scorched me from within. Edmund dropped my hands as I let out an agonized scream and arched up off the bed, clawing at the sweat-soaked sheets as the flames licked their way up the tether that bound me to my husband.

"No," I growled, digging my fingers in and doing everything in my limited power to pull the flames back. "You… will not… touch him…"

"What's going on?" Edmund asked.

That same voice from earlier spoke back to him. "She's keeping Peter safe. The poison has recognized another entity inside her, for she and Peter are bound. It must be trying to get to him through her, but she's fighting it off."

"She was asking for him before," he continued. My vision blurred again as I thrashed around on the bed.

"She is delusional at the moment. She could very well be hearing voices, for all we know."

"Peter," I whimpered.

"_Hold on, Arabella. I love you."_

Finally the flames admitted defeat and skulked back into my body. I sobbed at the pain, but better me than Peter. He didn't deserve this.

My victory would have to be enough for now. I didn't struggle as the darkness swarmed me.

x-X-x

Peter could hardly contain his relief as he finally stepped through the doors of Cair Paravel. The last few days had been torturous for him; he'd been working to rebuild homes for a village struck down by a vicious storm when he received word from the mermaids that Arabella had been poisoned and was practically fighting for life. He had apologized profusely to the villagers before leaving them behind with his soldiers to continue their work. The journey had taken longer than he'd expected, but finally he was here.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

His footfalls echoed loudly off the walls as he ran to find someone, anyone who could give him news on his wife's condition. "Evari!" he yelled, spotting the faun as she made her way to the weapons room.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him and she gave a quick bow before speaking. "Your Majesty. You're back early; I assume you're here to see Lady Arabella?"

He nodded. "How is she?"

Evari frowned. "I'm afraid I haven't been in to see her, but Queen Susan has informed me that she's doing well. She's still in the depths of her fever, but she's responding to people's voices."

Peter let out a sigh of relief and looked over her shoulder for his siblings. "Where is she now?"

"In the infirmary, Your Majesty."

He barely remembered to thank her before he was sprinting down the halls to the infirmary. Now that he was closer to her he could feel the pain she was dealing with. It bit at his stomach and stole the breath from his lungs, but he fought the discomfort and pushed on.

Just as he reached the room where Arabella was being kept, the door opened and a rather unexpected figure strode into the hall. "Aslan?"

The Great Lion lowered his head in acknowledgment before dropping back onto his hindquarters. "It's good to see you, Peter."

Peter's eyes flicked between Arabella's father and the door that separated them. "When did you get here?" Of course he'd be here. His daughter had been poisoned, for goodness sake.

"This morning. I spoke with Arabella a few hours ago," he offered, hoping to give Peter what little reassurance he could. "According to the Centaur she's still a bit delusional, but they've managed to give her some healing serum which should take effect before nightfall."

Peter nodded. "What are the chances of her… surviving?"

Aslan gave a small smile. "They're improving." The cat's eyes were full of understanding. "She's been asking for you."

"She has?"

Aslan chuckled. "Yes, she has. Now, why don't you go in and see her?" He rose to his feet and stepped away from the door, giving Peter free passage into the room.

Peter stepped up to the door and took a deep breath before turning the handle and stepping inside.

His heart lurched as the scene before him came together. His siblings were crowded around the large bed, all worried faces and tired eyes. A female Centaur stood beside his wife, rubbing her back as she retched fluid – probably water – into a bucket. When she was done, Susan stepped forward and helped settle her back down, wiping her mouth with a towel before rinsing it and dabbing the sweat from her brow.

Arabella looked horrid. Her face was pale and drawn, her eyelids a deep purple. Her hair and clothes – he assumed they had changed her into the thin nightgown she now wore – were damp with sweat and her breaths were heavy, rattling around in her chest and sending shivers down his spine.

Lucy looked away from her sister and caught sight of Peter standing in the doorway. "Peter!" she cried. "You're here!" She rose to her feet and ran at him, wrapping her arms around him when she was close enough. He held her tight, his eyes never straying from the woman on the bed. "I'm so glad you're finally here."

"Lucy," he managed. "How is she?"

"Better now that you're here, I'm sure. Come on." She took his hand and gently led him to Arabella's bedside. "Peter, this is Sunbeam. She's a healer."

Peter dipped his head. "I can't thank you enough for taking care of her."

Sunbeam gave him a weary smile. "It's my pleasure, Your Majesty. She is very dear to us all."

He glanced at his wife before the sharp dagger on the bedside table caught his eye. "What is this?" he asked, plucking the weapon from where it rested. He felt sick when he realized it was Arabella's blood that coated the blade.

"It's what they used to poison her," Edmund replied. The two brothers stared each other down for a moment, sharing anger and grief. "She went to deal with some of Jadis's stragglers up in the mountains and one of them stabbed her in the leg. The blade was coated in Black Shade, a flower that can apparently be used as poison." Edmund lifted the nightgown away from Arabella's legs, revealing her gauze-wrapped thigh with a deep patch of blood staining the material.

"Where are the stragglers now?" Peter asked, dropping the dagger back onto the table.

"All dead. She got rid of them before the poison took hold."

He grimaced and dropped to his knees beside the bed, barely flinching as her burning hand scorched his skin. Her eyelids fluttered at his touch and he watched as she turned her head toward him. He could feel her pain through their point of contact and struggled to find his breath. What she must be dealing with…

"Arabella," he whispered. "My brave girl. I'm here."

She let out a low grunt and barely managed to open her eyes. He noticed the glassy coating and knew she would most likely have no recollection of this. "Peter," she breathed.

He let out a quiet sob and lifted her hand to his mouth. He didn't care that it burned. She was alive. "I'm here, my love. I'm here."

x-X-x

Arabella's health slowly began to improve after Peter's arrival. His presence seemed to give her the courage and strength she needed to recover; she still had a way to go before she was completely rid of any lingering effects, but she was getting there.

Peter remained vigil by her side. He took his meals in her room – although he was very rarely hungry – and slept in his chair, half draped over the bed. He was there when her fever reached its zenith, her body shifting from hot to cold with dizzying speed, struggling to expel whatever it could from her stomach to the point where she was merely dry-heaving over the bucket. She begged and pleaded for mercy from the Gods before finally, four days into her delirium, they granted her respite.

Sunbeam gently touched her fingers to Arabella's sweat soaked skin. "Her fever has broken," she announced with a happy smile, gazing over at the Pevensie children who were laughing and embracing each other with the good news. Aslan sat by the open balcony doors, his eyes shining with relief for his daughter.

Peter pressed his wife's hand to his cheek, eyes swimming with unshed tears. "You did it," he whispered, his lips gently touching her palm.

"What now?" Lucy asked as Susan went to fetch some fresh towels. "She's going to start getting better, right?"

"Yes, she is," Sunbeam replied, smoothing Arabella's tangled hair away from her face and neck. "We will brew more healing serum to help cleanse her organs and perhaps put a leaf coating over her wound to speed the healing process. For now, though, she must rest. She's fought a hard battle these last few days, what she needs now is time. When she's ready, she will wake."

It was another two days before she opened her eyes to the waking world. Sunbeam had remained attentive to her every need, tilting her forward so that she could drink the healing serum and keeping her temperature within a healthy range. Peter had watched with the utmost fascination as she covered the ghastly – but slowly healing – stab wound with peculiar looking leaves soaked overnight in water.

"They will clear the wound of any remaining poison or possibility of infection. There are also properties within that will help to ease the scarring. She will scar, there is no doubt about it, but it will not be quite so noticeable," Sunbeam explained before leaving the room and allowing the queen to rest.

"You have done well, Peter," Aslan praised, taking his place beside the weary king.

Peter jumped a little, having been unaware of the other presence in the room. "I haven't done anything," he remarked, eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

Aslan gazed upon his daughter's peaceful face. "You are mistaken. Your unwavering faith has been tantamount to her recovery. There is no greater force than the love two soul mates share. Without you, she may not have survived. Most who come into dealings with Black Shade succumb before the fever has a chance to set in."

Peter's jaw tightened. "I wish there was something I could have done. If I had been there…"

"If you had been there, Arabella would have taken the blow for you. Fate cannot be stopped, Peter. This was always going to happen to her and her alone, for she has the strength to pull through and emerge victorious." Aslan gave him an encouraging smile and rose to his feet. "You needn't fret any longer," he continued. "I believe she is about to wake."

Peter's gaze shot back to his wife who eyes were shifting behind her closed lids. He took her hand and delighted in the strength of her grip around his fingers. "Arabella?"

She let out a soft breath as her eyelids fluttered and lifted, clear eyes flicking around the room before settling on Peter's face. A battle-weary smile tugged at her lips. "Hi," she whispered.

x-X-x

"It's good to see you eating again," Lucy chirped, perched on the end of my bed.

"Forget eating, it's good to see you conscious," Edmund shot back, unable to contain his laughter as I kicked at him with my uninjured leg.

Now that I was awake and no long dealing with the effects of my fever-induced delirium, I had been moved back to my usual sleeping quarters with Peter. It didn't matter that I was eating and back in my own bed, I was just glad to be rid of all the sweat and gunk that had coated my body all week. Sunbeam had laughed to herself as I let out repeated sighs of bliss while soaking in the bath. At one point I even told her I wasn't getting out.

I smiled and took another sip of my soup. I wasn't allowed to eat solids yet seeing as my stomach was still tender, but I was keeping things down and that was what we had been hoping for. "I wouldn't mind being delirious again if it meant I didn't have to deal with your snark."

Edmund's face fell into a mask of mock-anguish. "Ouch. That hurt."

I poked my tongue out at him and he smiled, reaching out to tug on a lock of my hair.

"Alright, you two, that's enough. She needs to rest."

I looked past Lucy's shoulder to see Peter standing in the doorway, his expression half stern, half playful. I had been dealing with visitors all day; Evari had finally been allowed to see me and then Aslan had kept me company for a few hours. It had been good to speak to him about what I'd been through and to know that he'd been here the whole time was very touching. He would not leave the castle until I had fully recovered.

"Fine," Edmund sighed, taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You take it easy," he said, waiting as Lucy leaned over to hug me before they left the room.

Peter closed the door behind them and slowly made his way toward me. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

I set my bowl aside and leaned back against the headboard. "Much better. I still have a bit of a headache, but it doesn't feel like Oreius kicked me in the head anymore."

He chuckled and sat beside me on the mattress. "I'm glad." His eyes shone for a moment before his expression darkened. Uh oh. I knew this conversation was coming; he'd been so wonderful since I'd woken, but now we had things to discuss. "Listen, about what happened…"

I grimaced. "I know," I sighed. "I was foolish. I should have taken someone with me."

Peter frowned. "Edmund told me you left with a group of guards."

"I did, but I made them stay down at the base of the mountain." My cheeks flushed as I realized just how irresponsible I had been.

"Arabella," he groaned. "Do you not understand how severe the consequences were? You could have _died._"

I flinched. "I know. I should have taken Edmund with me, I should have let the guards up the mountain, but I didn't and I'm sorry."

He took my hands and bent his head so that our eyes were level. "You don't understand, Arabella," he whispered and I suddenly felt a surge of fear through the bond, like ice in my blood. "I almost lost you. You came so close to dying and then I would have been alone in this world. I can't live without you, but your recklessness almost cost you your life and made it reality."

My eyes stung with tears and Peter's expression softened. "Oh, sweetheart, don't cry." He pulled me into his arms, resting his chin atop my head. "I didn't mean to upset you, I was just trying to show you that you need to be more careful." His fingers stroked my back as I wept into his shirt. "Shh, my love. It's okay."

"I'm so sorry, Peter," I sobbed. "I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't." His blunt honesty stung, but I knew it was necessary. "But it's behind us now. Everything's okay." He leaned back to look at me, watching as my sobs settled into gentle hiccups. "Just promise me that you'll be careful next time."

"I promise," I whispered and stretched up to kiss him. His lips were soft and yielding, molding with mine like we had been kissing for a lifetime. "You know," I said when we parted, our foreheads touching. "You really ought to be proud of Edmund. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here."

He nodded a little and leaned back, letting me curl up against him. "I am very proud of him. He saved your life and for that I am forever in his debt."

I smiled at his words and nuzzled my face into his chest, listening to his heart beating steadily against my ear. "I love you, Peter."

He pressed a kiss to the crown of my head. "I love you, too. Now get some rest." He scooted down until we were both lying flat on the mattress, his fingers stroking through my hair. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, protected from the world in the strong embrace of his arms.

* * *

**Well, that was eventful :)**

**As stressful as this chapter was, I really enjoyed writing it. I'd had the idea in my head for quite a while and finally being able to write it down was very fun. **

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I know what I want to write for it, but I don't have enough backstory right now, so I'm going to wait until I do. In the meantime, I may write some more short chapters. I have another idea or two scribbled down in my trusty notebook, so we'll see.**

**Until then, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**

**xx**


End file.
